


Rebirth

by ichigokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Badass Ladies, Consensual Possession, Curses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Gaara and the OC are inexperienced dorks please be merciful, Ninja, Orochimaru is a bastard, Possession, Pregnancy, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Spirits, Strong Women, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: After a rough birth, two new heirs to a powerful clan are born, one cursed. Set along the original series. A cursed girl works to find her True Love while growing strong alongside her sister, hoping to discover what happened to their missing father.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from one of the first I EVER wrote. Like back when Quizilla was in its prime. It was called Kitten Infatuation then. Around eight years ago I tried doing a rewrite of it but never got too far. I'm back into Naruto and went back to these characters and reworked them heavily; the names of the two girls even changing.
> 
> I hope those who check this story out enjoy themselves. Please comment, leave kudos and share with your friends! 
> 
> NOTE: Hazaka gives birth at age 20. Guy is around 14 at this time. Just to make it clear there.

In the Land of Fire is a village known as Dragon’s Rest. It is home to the well renowned Hikariryu family; a clan that has produced some of the finest kunoichi the region has known. The current matriarch; Hazaka is going through a long awaited birth…

 

“Breathe, Lady Hikariryu! Please keep breathing!” the midwife pleaded as the woman squeezed her hand in a vice-like grip. Screams and labored breathing tore from the woman’s throat. 

“You’re doing amazingly, Hazaka!” Hideki cheered, letting his wife squeeze his hand as well. “Our little girls are coming. Keep on pushing!” 

Hazaka kept her breathing as she was instructed. “I can-GAAHAH! I can feel them, my love.” She kept up with her pushing, exhausted yet eager to meet her babies.

Hideki kissed her forehead, “Save your words, dear. Focus on the little ones.” He told her, anxious for the birth to be over. 

Three hours of labor passed and the first daughter was born, a strong cry came from her small lungs at her first gasp of air. Hazaka took a few moments to catch her breath. “Hideki…what does she look like?” she asked, words barely audible from her panting.

Hideki followed the nurse a few feet away as the newborn was being cleaned off. “Such a beauty. Black hair and what looks like golden eyes.” He described as the baby was then swaddled in a thick blanket to keep her warm. 

“She can meet mommy after her sister joins us.” The midwife told them as Hideki took the baby gently into his arms. “She’s so small.” A gentle smile on his face at the crying child. “Such strong cries. I think she’ll grow as strong as her mother~.”

Hazaka cried out and her head fell back. “The other one’s coming!” the pain from the second baby felt far worse than the first. Doctors rushed to the woman’s side, a medical ninja placing a hand over her pregnant belly. 

“Is something wrong?” Hideki asked, wanting to be as close to his beloved wife’s side but not be in the way yet still concerned by the sudden burst of movement.

The ninja pressing his hand against Hazaka gasped and her face grew dark. “I am sorry…I can barely feel a pulse or chakra from the little one.”

“She could still be alive! I won’t stop!” Hazaka pushed on, hoping as long as there was a flicker of hope she could have both babies. Hideki set their first baby in the provided basket and resumed allowing her to squeeze his hand.

“I see her head! Keep pushing, Lady Hikariryu! Just a bit more!” the midwife hollered, giving Hazaka the strength for a final, strong push, her legs, what little she could feel, went lax as did the rest of her body.

Hazaka managed to lift her head, worried that there was no cry from this baby as the other had. “My baby…is she alright?” she asked with a shaky and hoarse tone.

“Lady Hikariryu…I…there’s almost no pulse and she isn’t breathing much.” As the doctor spoke, the nurses and medical ninja were doing what they could for the baby. “I do not know why, but this one is significantly weaker than her sister. Sometimes, the sibling fetus may not get as much nutrition in utero as the other.” He explained, keeping himself as composed as possible even though his news was painful to hear.

“Can she be saved?” Hazaka asked frankly, feeling her heart ache and knew her eyes were beginning to water. “Can we help her?!” she asked again, her voice now desperate.

The doctor looked to the nurse and medical ninja attending the weak baby and felt his heart sink. “Sadly it seems as though this girl won’t live through the night.” It was never easy delivering such news to parents who have been so excited for their children. “You may hold them both as long as you wish. But there is not much we can do. The medical ninja will heal you so you can be moved to a comfier room for a few days. My deepest apologies, Lady Hikariryu.” The doctor sadly dismissed himself as the ninja began helping Hazaka recover from the birth.

Hazaka felt utterly numb as she held both of the swaddled babies close, the black haired infant cooing softly as she suckled eagerly at her mother’s breast. “She seems to have a healthy appetite…” Hideki spoke up, his hand on on the other baby, fuzzy purple hair soft against his skin. “The purple hair…I wonder where she gets that from.”

“Her grandmother no doubt. I don’t know how this little one has black hair. You’re a brunette and I have red hair. The gold eyes are odd as well. My parents were so happy to hear I was expecting. But now…one will-” she could feel her throat clench tight, not wanting to admit such a terrible truth. “I wanted to have plenty of babies. Continue the tradition of my family…” she was happy at least one of them was healthy. But, perhaps she was being selfish to want both. Remembering the joy at hearing she was having twins. For one to be born only to die that same night. It was far too cruel. “Perhaps if we could contact Lady Tsunade…”

“She’s been gone for a long time. I doubt she would get here in time.” Hideki told her with a frown. “I want both of them as well, Hazaka.” His hand moved to the baby’s back. True to what the doctor said, she was barely breathing. “Do you want to try nursing her? Maybe your warmth and some milk might help…” he suggested weakly, grasping at any shred of hope he could.

“The little dear deserves at least that much…” Hazaka felt a slight flutter in her heart as the weak baby latched onto her nipple, some milk spilling from her mouth. “A little clumsy but, drink up little one.” Hideki rubbed her small back gently to help spread warmth. “I want to save her. You can see she’s clinging, even if barely. It’s not right, Hideki.” She sobbed, arms holding both babies close. The black haired baby now resting her head against the breast she was just nursing from. “I don’t want to break them up.” Tears now slid down her cheeks as she firmly patted the baby’s back to get some hiccups.

“I know, Hazaka. It hurts and I can’t imagine how it makes you feel. But, there’s nothing we can really do.” He sighed, resting his head against his wife’s head. “I know this hurts but, would we bury her in the family sanctuary?” The timing of the question was no doubt downright terrible, but it was a necessary one. Hideki was already dreading see a tiny casket.

“The Sanctuary?” Her family had a special forest they oversaw. A mystical place crawling with spirits. “Hideki. I have an idea. I need you to help me move.” Hazaka gathered her babies after covering herself with the hospital gown. 

“Wait. What are you doing? You still need to rest! Lay back down, Hazaka!” he demanded, worried for his wife.

“You won’t stop me. So grab my coat and help me save our baby.” Tears were still in her eyes as she summoned a clone that held the black haired baby; both children now swaddled in their warm blankets. 

“Can you just tell me what you’re planning?” he asked as he fetched her faux fur coat and helped her put it on. 

“We’re going to the Sanctuary and I’ll plead to the spirits there to spare her. My family has built up a sterling reputation with them, so they must listen.” She told him as she grasped the purple haired baby close. “I may need you for support. My legs still feel rather weak.” She told him as they teleported outside the hospital and began their journey to the Hikariryu Sanctuary, a racket from their hospital room reaching their ears.

“Lady Hikariryu?! Where are you?!” 

“The babies are gone as well!” 

Thankfully both babies stayed quiet during the walk to the large forest of great trees, encircled by stone walls, only one entrance into the grove. The entire area was seeping with otherworldly energy. Hazaka gathered her strength and pushed herself from Hideki. “Please hold the other one while I’m inside. I will be back as soon as I am able. And hopefully with our daughter full of life.” Hazaka turned to her husband, the clone burning to cinders after handing the baby over safely.

“Good luck, Hazaka. You’re amazing. Please know that.” 

“Of course I am. Took you long enough to notice.” She responded playfully before bidding her husband goodbye with a kiss to his cheek. Hideki sat outside the gate after Hazaka passed through the barrier, cradling the infant close to him to keep her warm.

Hazaka took measured steps, careful to not let her body stumble. She mustn’t show weakness around the spirits and she didn’t want to hurt her baby. As she made her way to the Epicenter; where the strongest spirits resided, she could feel countless spirits around her, curious as to the bundle in her arms no doubt.

The Epicenter had a small temple where the family would pay respects to the spirits for helping strengthen the family and protecting the village. Hazaka entered the temple and sat before an ornate altar that had carvings of many animals on it’s stone exterior. She took a deep breath, baby resting on her lap as she focused her chakra to hopefully draw spirits to her. She soon felt several strong spirits enter the temple.

She opened her eyes to see a red stallion, a purple panther, a blue falcon and a yellow dolphin were in the room with her; each had a wispy appearance and surrounded by fog. “You called, Lady Hikariryu?” Dolphin asked curiously. 

“Oh! She has a baby! The line will continue it seems. This is stupendous news!” Falcon proclaimed as it perched upon the altar and ruffled its wings.

“I have indeed given birth, spirits.” She affirmed while bowing her head in respect. “I have two daughters but, this little one will not survive the night.”

“I can sense this one’s life is fading. This is upsetting. Is the other girl healthy?” Stallion asked, nuzzling its incorporeal snout to the infant. “Her chakra is dwindling.”

“The other girl is healthy and safe right outside the gate with her father.”

“Why have you brought this child here? You should spend your moments together in peace and comfort.” Panther spoke, glowing eyes somber with the grave news. 

Hazaka took a breath to center herself. “I came to ask if anyone of you could spare her. She deserves to live. She will be strong, she just needs a little help.” 

“And how do you believe we could help?” Falcon inquired, rather curious in nature.

“And why would we? We shouldn’t involve ourselves too terribly much in mortal affairs. There is still an heir.” Stallion stated matter-of-factly.

“The Hikariryu family has nurtured this forest for generations. If I have two children, that is only good for the clan and this forest. One of you can explore the world through her. Please, do this as a favor to the clan. We never ask for anything. Please help save my baby.” She pleaded firmly, praying they would not turn her down.

Dolphin sighed and moved closer, the baby’s breathing slowing further, Hazaka unable to stop the cry that escaped her lips. “It would be a shame for us to allow a Hikariryu child to pass without trying something.”

Panther stepped forward. “It would indeed. And your family has always done right by this forest. We will help the baby.”

“You will?! Oh thank you! Thank you!” she cried out, eyes watering again as Panther set a strong paw on the baby.

“This will be very similar to what happens to the Tailed Beasts. I will bind myself inside her. MY chakra will mix with hers and she will be spared. She may even be able to continue along with tradition as a kunoichi. I admit…I am curious as to what sort of life this one will lead with me.”

“I graciously accept your blessing, Panther.” Hazaka knelt her head again in gratitude to the spirit who began to glow brighter and slowly dissipate into the fading bundle on her lap, the baby herself glowing and an elegant insignia formed upon her brow, slowly fading as the child finally opened her eyes, golden eyes soon looking more catlike than human. Soft cooing reached Hazaka’s ears and she did not bother to hold back her tears as she hugged her baby close. “Thank you, Panther.” She stood and cradled the infant and bowed to the remaining spirits who soon faded back into the forest. “Welcome to the world, little one. You were so strong to hold on like you did.” Her lips quivered as she pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead as she made her way out of the forest, smiling the entire time.

Hideki was gently rocking the sleeping baby and he heard motion behind him, standing to turn and see his wife looking far more glowing than she had when she entered. He gulped and looked towards the baby and she was griping her mother’s coat! “She’s alive! Hazaka, what happened in there?”

“I spoke to the spirits and Panther let his spirit be bound to our daughter. She responded immediately and opened her eyes!” 

Hideki exhaled deeply, his body feeling far lighter now. “So now we must come up with names after we get home. We all need rest, you more than anyone my reckless love.”

The couple shared a laugh as they switched babies. “That reckless streak helped save our baby. There’s your handsome daddy, sweetie~.” She cooed. “I like Saisei for her.”

“Which one?”

“The one you’re holding.” 

“Saisei. ‘Rebirth’ right? That’s not a bad name. As for the other girl, I think Akui sounds good and strong.” Hideki suggested as he held Saisei close.

“Akui? But it only means mean things! ‘Malice’ really?” Hazaka retorted, not liking the meaning one bit.

“I was sort of thinking it sounded like a strong name. As for the meaning, maybe more along the line of her going after anyone who hurts her sister or family.” He explained with a coy grin.

“Fine. I’ll let it slide for now. It may end up fitting, who knows. But, I do need sleep. And we get to take two little angels home just like we hoped. I’m so happy…” 

A month later, Hideki has been missing and it’s caused a ruckus around Dragon’s Rest. A Chunin named Might Guy had been training on the Hikariryu grounds and insisted on helping with the babies. He sometimes roped a friend of his named Kakashi Hatake into going along with it all. It was refreshing to see two teenage boys being so good with babies. “Boys, I thank you for helping with the girls, but you don’t have to do this every day.” Hazaka told them as Guy played with Saisei.

“Nonsense Lady Hikariryu! You let us train here, it is the least we can do. And it could come in handy for future missions!” he said before crying out as Saisei grabbed at one of his thick eyebrows, Kakashi laughing. 

“Saisei! That is very rude! You’re hurting him!”

Far away, golden eyes peered through binoculars, a wide smirk on a pale face. “Akui and Saisei. You have a strong mother and good genes from both sides. Be sure to grow up strong won’t you?” the binoculars lowered and Orochimaru teleported from Dragon’s Rest.


End file.
